No Hard Feelings
by Dreams1408
Summary: Emiliene is trying to find her family, but Handsome Jack is also trying to find her. Betrayed by Vault hunters previously, she encounters new ones, but can they help her or betray her like the rest?


It was another hot ass day on Pandora. Emiliene could feel the sun baking her skin, her flesh colored tattoos more apparent. At least she finally cut her hair, so she had that going for her. Even tied up, her hair would get in the way. It was really a burden when she was on a job; ended up in a bandit camp, and a psycho midget kept undoing it and almost setting it on fire. That's also when she stopped coloring her hair, too many chemicals involved, decided to just let it be, the unnatural white color it was, she did miss it though. Sighing to herself, already bored on this 'delivery run'. Still not accustomed in just escorting deliveries, merc work was more of her thing, more money too, but she made a promise and a promise she _had_ to keep. You know the usual, pick up delivery, guard said delivery, drop off delivery, get paid.

Eyeing the guy accompanying her, he didn't look like much. Actually he looked to prim & proper to even be on Pandora, even if he was wealthy, fragile too. He didn't even look like he even knew what to do with a gun, let alone be guarding a delivery. This whole run seemed sketchy, but she needed the money.

"We're almost there!" weird guy said interrupting her thoughts.

Come to think of it, they barely ran into any bandits, or skags, or any wildlife for that matter. Why was the path clear up to this point, why was it so easy? What the hell was this place even? She firmly clutched her shotgun, and he must have noticed because worry fell over his face.

"Is something wrong?" he cautiously asked.

"Yeah, don't you think it's odd that we haven't run into _anything_ or _anyone_ the whole way here?" she stated.

"Must be our lucky day." he laughed worriedly.

"It's Pandora, there's never lucky days, maybe this is a trap." she laid out flatly.

Emiliene scanned the horizon with her violet eyes. They were almost to their destination, just get it over with and move on.

"Or maybe just an easy job" he tried convincing her.

"Let's keep going then." she added.

They finally arrived to uhhh- bar, tavern? What's the difference?

"Who has a bar in the middle of nowhere?" she asked.

The guy shook his head, shrugging his shoulders.

She opened the door, but once inside it was quiet. She searched around for any escape routes if things got fishy. A door in the back or the window to the left, about 20 paces or so.

"Hello?" the fragile man called out. "We're here to deliver this _package_."

Moments of silence fell before they heard rustling in the back, a small woman appeared, from a doorway behind the counter. She was fidgety, like she had a nervous tick. Kept playing with her fingers, maybe just old age.

"Oh yes, just set it down over there, I'll go get your payment." as she disappeared behind the counter once more.

"You'd think she would have been ready for us," Emiliene complained.

There was a loud crash outside the front entrance, the sounds of machines, an all too familiar sound; loader bots to be exact. Great, that leaves the window and the back door open. Another loud crash from behind the tavern.

"Okay, window" she thought to herself.

The doorway opened again, except the small older woman didn't come through.

"Emi baby, you are a _difficult_ person to track, did you know that ?"the man teased, "also love what you've done with your hair." he added

She kept quiet, trying to figure out an escape route. Loader bots were blocking the doorways. She had to distract him, it was the only way for him not to order them.

" Jack, still Handsome as ever, of course that's with the mask on." she retorted.

"Still got jokes" he laughed. "Look we can sit here, catch up and tell jokes all day, braid each other's hair- orrr you can give me what I want." his tone growing darker further into his remark.

She cocked her shotgun, all she needed to do was get to the window. Taking 4 paces to the left, Jack stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Uh-uh-uh, I wouldn't do that pumpkin. We can do this the easy way, all you have to do is _come_ with me. Just like old times." Jack smirked.

Emi, blushed with no witty retort. Slowly taking two paces again.

Jack cackled and turned away, "Bring her to **me** , _alive_."

As soon as he turned around Emi, was bombarded with loader bots. Aiming her shotgun to the middle of their torso, she broke one in half leaving it to crawl on the floor. This gave her some leg room and took another 3 steps.

"Don't let her get away, you idiots!" he ordered.

The more loader bots she took down, the less ammo she had. Remembering that the guy she came here with had everything. Where did he run off to anyway? She had to go to her last resort. All she had to do was focus.

"C'mon, c'mon you can do this, just like last time." trying to motivate herself. Pointing her arm at the nearest loader bot, focusing all of her energy and yelled, "PHASE-CONTROL."

A burst of dark purple light radiating the loader bot was now in her control. She wasn't going to fight Jack today or ever, she just needed a way out. She ordered the loader bot over, which ate some bullets in the process.

"Loader bot, get me out of here!" she yelled.

The loader bot quickly grabbed her and flew them out the window. All Emi could hear were the yells of Handsome Jack in the distance.

"Son, of a taaaaint!" he lamented, "I should have freakin' done this my damn self!"

Emiliene was getting weaker, she never used her powers, and she needed to start hiding again. She couldn't control the loader bot forever, and even if she could Jack would find her. Lynchwood was close by, but Jack's girlfriend would probably turn her over, or kill her, more of the same. She needed to find shelter soon.


End file.
